


Early Mornings

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LITERALLY married, M/M, aka they're married and its cute as fuck, i just wanted to write about them having a ctue ass relationship okay, ridiculously sappy i love yous within, they even have their own apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden eyes flitted away to a spot just beyond Yamaguchi’s shoulder and Tsukishima began to bite at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. Yamaguchi was suddenly reminded of the day of their wedding years ago, when Tsukishima’s face had been similarly colored, when he’d glared holes through his vows and scowled at the Minister and his mouth hadn’t known whether to tilt up or down or remain perfectly neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago and just never posted it. There's some art by my beta Alexis that accompanies it, but she's working right now so I'll link it later tonight. (If you follow me on tumblr you can also check my blog later, I'll tag it under 'early mornings'). Also look for an update on YMN later today! I know it's been ages but I think I'll finally be able to finish this chapter.

There were two thoughts that penetrated Yamaguchi Tadashi’s barely conscious mind the moment he awoke. The first was that he was cold, considerably so, and that at some point during the night his feet had managed to find their way outside of the warm embrace of his comforter. Considering the fact he was wearing only a dark pair of briefs, this was a problem.

The second thought was that there was a pile of paperwork on his desk he was supposed to have finished last night but didn’t, and that if he didn’t get it done soon his boss was going to serve his ass on a silver platter next board meeting. This was also a problem.

Yamaguchi blinked open his eyes reluctantly to find his bedroom filled with grey early morning light, the sun not yet completely above the horizon and the world still quiet while it waited. His husband was still asleep, buried in blankets and only a mass of messy blonde hair spread across his pillow revealed his presence. It really was getting long, reaching the nape of Tsukishima’s neck in the back, but Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to let his husband cut it. Messy morning buns and ponytails were probably some of his favorite things in the world.

Mind wandering back to his unfinished paperwork, Yamaguchi rolled away from Tsukishima, letting his arm hang off the side of the bed so he could scrounge around for clothing, other arm pinning the comforter to his chest. No way in hell was he getting up without something to keep him warm. His fingers met fabric and he triumphantly hauled one of his husband’s hoodies into the bed with him. It took several minutes of shuffling and wriggling but eventually he managed to pull it on without leaving the warmth of his blankets and also without waking Tsukki. Success.

Slipping out of bed proved to be difficult when the cold of the hardwood floor against his feet had him seriously considering curling up to his husband and going back to sleep.  The impending chewing out by his boss had him padding from the room though, however reluctantly, to the study down the hall. Really it was meant to be another bedroom, but there wasn’t anywhere else to put their bookcases and desks in such a small apartment, and it served as a nice little office whenever either one of them, or both, just didn’t feel like going into work that day.

Tsukishima’s hoodie was too big on Yamaguchi’s smaller, thinner frame, but he didn’t mind the extra material that reached mid thigh. It didn’t do much to keep the morning chill at bay though, and he rubbed at his arm in an absent attempt to warm himself as he leafed through the files on his desk. Once the ones he needed had been found, he tucked them under his arm, and then grabbed his laptop for good measure. As always, Tsukishima’s desk across the room was immaculate in comparison to Yamaguchi’s, empty but for his pair of bulky white headphones and a neat stack of files. They worked for similar companies in similar departments, different enough that they were independent of each other in a lot of ways, but the same in enough ways that they could easily support each other if need be.

In a quick decision, Yamaguchi swiped the headphones up as well, and then booked it back to his room, practically diving under the covers of the bed as quickly as possible without damaging any of the items in his possession. His frozen feet thanked him profusely when he wrapped the comforter around his legs.

Settling in, he booted up his laptop, plugged in the headphones and leaned back against the wall with them slipped over his ears. Dating, living with, and eventually marrying Tsukishima had given him a new appreciation for music, though of course his husband’s tastes had definitely influenced his own. When the laptop was on he clicked open his iTunes and sought out Good Old War. Their soft tones, he decided, would be perfect for a cool grey morning such as this one.

With Amazing Eyes playing Yamaguchi opened up Chrome, signed into his company’s online database, and got to work. The files he’d brought with him quickly ended up scattered around him in the bed as he referenced them time and time again.

An hour had passed when Yamaguchi felt the bed shift and Tsukishima rolled towards him, his face emerging from the depths of the comforter. Slitted golden eyes blinked sleepily and Yamaguchi smiled, pulling the headphones down to rest around his neck.

“Good morning,” he murmured, not too loudly as Tsukki had definitely never been a morning person.

Tsukishima responded with more sleepy staring and the downward quirk of his mouth.

Grinning, Yamaguchi turned back to his work, fingers tapping quietly away at the keyboard as he gave his husband time to wake up properly. Every now and then he glanced over and each time Tsukishima was still staring at him, though his expression morphed from half asleep awareness to confusion.

“Is that,” Tsukki eventually asked, one long fingered hand emerging from the comforter to grab at Yamaguchi’s sleeve, “my hoodie?”

“It is,” hummed Yamaguchi, finishing one last sentence before he turned to glance down at his husband.

“And those are my headphones.” Not a question that time, but before Yamaguchi could answer, Tsukki was rolling away from him, grabbing blindly at their bed side table until he could find his glasses, and then rolling right back. With the black frames firmly in place, he continued his narrow eyed staring.

They watched each other for a quiet moment, a slow, steady blush beginning to stain Tsukishima’s cheeks, and Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

Golden eyes flitted away to a spot just beyond Yamaguchi’s shoulder and Tsukishima began to bite at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. Yamaguchi was suddenly reminded of the day of their wedding years ago, when Tsukishima’s face had been similarly colored, when he’d glared holes through his vows and scowled at the Minister and his mouth hadn’t known whether to tilt up or down or remain perfectly neutral. His current expression was all too similar as he mumbled, “You look good.”

Oh, so it was the hoodie then, and maybe the headphones. Yamaguchi could see how that might affect his husband into almost silence considering they hardly ever wore each other’s clothing.

Smiling warmly, Yamaguchi reached under the comforter until he could find his husband’s left hand, and then lifted it to his mouth to kiss the innocuous silver ring on his third finger.

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped back to his, mouth opening and closing before he dropped Yamaguchi’s gaze again.  “I love you,” he mumbled, so low Yamaguchi almost missed it.

Yamaguchi’s smile grew so large it began to hurt his cheeks. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/).


End file.
